The sterilization of medical equipment and supplies is vital to minimizing the spread of harmful or infectious agents to patients. The medical equipment or supplies in need of sterilization include, for example, clamps, scalpel blade handles, retractors, forceps, scissors, basins or towels. Typically, the object desired to be sterilized is placed on an instrument tray and packaged within at least one layer of a sterilization wrap. The wrapped object is then sterilized within the sterilization wrap by a variety of methods, e.g. steam autoclaving, plasma sterilization, microwave irradiation, etc. Sterility of the object is typically maintained by keeping the sterilization wrap package sealed until immediately prior to use.
In the field of sterilization wraps, many designs have been provided which attempt to permit the penetration of a sterilant therethrough, while minimizing the subsequent entry of any contaminates. The type of sterilization technique employed may dictate the materials used. For, example, where gamma or other radiation is used to sterilize the contents, the sterilization wrap may be sealed and made impermeable to even gases. However, when plasma sterilization, steam, ethylene oxide or other attenuating gases, are used to sterilize an item, the sterilization wrap must be gas permeable or breathable. This presents a challenge to construct a breathable sterilization wrap that minimizes the entry of any contaminates, e.g. bacteria, following the sterilization procedure.
Many prior art sterilization wraps require permanent sealing of the sterilization wrap around the object to be sterilized. Therefore, in order to access and use the sterilized object, these prior art sterilization wraps must be torn open. Moreover, prior art sterilization wraps are typically sheets which are wrapped into position and secured by tape or other adhesive fastening means. An alternative approach would be to provide an outer sterilization wrap that maintains the wrapped conformation of the inner wrap. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.